


Electrify My Life

by Rubynye



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel gently ties the cloth across Hikaru's eyes, and just like that the universe contracts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electrify My Life

Title: Electrify My Life  
Fandom: Star Trek XI  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Chekov/Sulu  
Summary: Pavel gently ties the cloth across Hikaru's eyes, and just like that the universe contracts.  
Content Advisory: Bondage, dominance &amp; light erotic torture.   
Prompt: "Their mission was punctuated by life-changing, ever-frightening times interrupting the monotony of the black. Sometimes Sulu got a little bored, sometimes he had a little too much adrenaline." from [](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/profile)[**silentflux**](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/), modly mod of [](http://community.livejournal.com/rounds_of_kink/profile)[**rounds_of_kink**](http://community.livejournal.com/rounds_of_kink/), and also [this prompt asking for naturally dominant Pavel](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/4765.html?thread=12683165#t12683165) at [](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/profile)[**st_xi_kink**](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/).  
All Thanks To: [](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/profile)[**lomedet**](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/) for consistently putting up with me.  
_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.  
Title from "Starlight" by Muse, once again.  


The most pulse-poundingly scary aspect of this is Pavel's silence, his still face as he locks the restraints around Hikaru's wrists. More frightening than immobility, than the ache in Hikaru's right hand from punching a bulkhead, almost more than today's hour of sheer terror courtesy of an unexpected stellar flare and the resulting engineering mayhem. When Hikaru punched that bulkhead in frustration Pavel made a sharp, low noise behind him; he turned to see Pavel's face gone still, just like this, and the joking apology for losing his temper died in his throat.

Pavel just took his wrist in a firm, banked grip, and Hikaru might scoff to anyone who asks that he could have gotten away if he'd wanted to, but he honestly isn't sure. He's never sure when Pavel becomes this silent young man with an angel's calm face and cleverly evil hands.

This is only the fourth time. Usually Pavel is a bright laughing chatterbox and Hikaru's the man he looks to. But sometimes... sometimes after yet another terrifying incident interrupts the monotony of empty space, sometimes Hikaru veers between a little bored and a little too spiked on adrenaline. The first time, Pavel knelt over Hikaru just like this, pinning his wrists with a steely grip he barely tested, staring unblinkingly into his eyes for a long moment. Then Pavel kissed them shut, and when he let go of Hikaru's wrists they stayed above his head.

Breathing hard, shivering inside his ill-fitting skin, Hikaru is too jittery after today's difficulties to be restrained by just a touch. The smooth black cuffs holding his stacked hands to his headboard are Pavel's gift, and when they're secure Pavel bends low over him to kiss his uppermost palm. Then he gets up, leaving Hikaru to wait as quietly as he can, his arms involuntarily tensing against their bonds, his heartbeat hammering in his ears.

After the second time, Hikaru asked Pavel where he learned how to do this, with some underlying distrust since he'd thought himself Pavel's first adult sexual partner. Pavel looked at him with wide honest eyes, blue like Earth skies, and said, "I just know, looking at you. I know what it is you need." He does, too, returning now with a soft black scarf. Hikaru almost shakes his head no, but Pavel holds him with his gaze as he walks back to the bed, until he can bend over Hikaru again and kiss his eyes shut, one and the other.

Pavel gently ties the cloth around Hikaru's head, nestling the knot above his left ear, and just like that the universe contracts to Hikaru's breathing, his pulse, his tense body, and the soft sounds of Pavel's uniform hitting the floor. Pavel silently climbs back onto the bed, straddling Hikaru and sitting on his thighs; Hikaru takes a deep breath of his warmth and tries to wait calmly, without anticipation, for whatever Pavel has for him today. He's jittering like he drank five liters of coffee, not doing so well, but he tries.

Pavel wraps one hand around his cock, cool and lube-drenched, and Hikaru just breathes under the soft wet sensation. Which means he's unprepared, open and undefended, when a row of sharp electric prickles sears his belly. "Shit!" he shouts, jerking against Pavel's weight on his thighs, "What the fuck is that?"

All Pavel does is gently shush him, wet fingers sliding back his foreskin and stroking around the head, while trails of sparking prickles run up his chest towards --- "No, fuck, please," Hikaru shouts in alarm, and actually screams as the sparks spike through his nipple, all the previous ones slow-fading embers backing up this tingling electric burn. "What _is_ it," Hikaru gasps, shaking under Pavel, yanking against the restraints. That's the fastest Pavel's ever made him scream. "What is this fucking thing?"

Pavel lifts it away as he starts to stroke Hikaru, slow and easy, still breathing, "shhh," and Hikaru sags back to the bed, relaxing into familiar pleasure. Until he gets a whiff of ozone and the prickles track down the underside of his arm, making him buck, pinned by Pavel's weight. "Ow!" His nipple still aches, he's dotted with tingling pinprick burns. "Come on, please, just stop with this goddamn thing."

Pavel chuckles, quietly, evilly, and Hikaru's face starts to burn. That chuckles's worse than a thousand comments about how noisy and flailing he is, a thousand taunts about his manhood and self-control. He grits his teeth, determined to ride this out as Pavel strokes him with one hand and torments him with the other, sparking prickles in the crease of his elbow, down his throat, across his chest. He gasps through his nose, sweat beading all over his body, and when prickles stab through his other nipple he hisses through his teeth, but he's not giving up anything more.

That resolve lasts right up until Pavel pricks his side right where he's most ticklish, and the electric tingle combines with ticklishness to make Hikaru groan and buck so hard Pavel grunts in reaction, squeezing with his thighs to keep his balance. "Oh my fucking God, stop," Hikaru whimpers, he actually fucking _whimpers_, his whole body covered with pinpoints of fire. "God dammit, please, I can't, stop, stop."

Pavel stops both hands. He leans in, Hikaru's nipples throbbing when their chests brush together. Hikaru shudders, and it feels like there are sparks beneath his skin, droplets of flame, gathering currents. "Do you need to stop?" Pavel asks, quiet and clipped and precise.

"Yeah," Hikaru gasps. "Yeah, please."

Pavel leans in so close he can rest his lips on Hikaru's cheek. "I do not think you do," he murmurs, and as Hikaru opens his mouth to shout every curse he knows Pavel slams his down, cutting off any protest, kissing Hikaru devastatingly. All the fire beneath his skin crackles and runs together in streams of electricity, pulled together by Pavel's hand around his dick, as Pavel's tongue slides slick over his and he moans in his helplessness. He can't do a damn thing, he's Pavel's bitch and he can't do anything Pavel doesn't want from him.

When Pavel pulls back Hikaru moans, "Please," and means the exact opposite of what he meant before. Pavel smiles against his cheek so he can feel it, then sits up again.

This time Pavel strokes harder and faster, this time he presses on the sparky prickly torture tool as he speeds it across Hikaru's defenseless skin, from his wrists to his hips, everywhere except his face and his dick in Pavel's hand. It crackles right through Hikaru, a swarm of electric dots like a cluster of stars scorching him all over, and he drags on the restraints as his wrists burn, curses and shouts and doesn't even know what he's saying, twists and struggles and gets nowhere. The whole time Pavel strokes him, pulling every thread of fire tighter and tighter, until something snaps and Hikaru sobs and a searing prickle to his lower lip makes him wince and scream just before Pavel makes him come. It almost doesn't feel like pleasure, just a giant flood of fire, burning him up, pulverizing him down to a shower of photons and sparks.

It takes Hikaru a long time to reconstitute from that, to wake up to the weight of Pavel on his chest, the darkness beneath his blindfold, the sweat slowly cooling on his tingling, buzzing, but now correctly-fitting skin. "Holy _shit_," he mutters at length, and his voice is raspy, tingling in his throat.

"Hikaru!" Pavel sweeps the blindfold off, his voice warm and light and worried. "Hikaru, tell me, what is your safeword?"

"_Pere'stantye_," Hikaru answers, 'stop it' in Russian, as he carefully blinks his eyes open. Everything seems very bright, especially Pavel's big eyes and pale face.

"Good, good." Pavel kisses him, deep and sweet, pressing damp and hard against Hikaru's hip. "I worried you had lost it."

"So worried you didn't come," Hikaru teases, and Pavel bites the tip of his nose. "Let me out of these and I'll take care of that for you." Pavel does, but he wraps his hands around Hikaru's wrists, rubbing them with his thumbs for a few moments. Hikaru kisses him again, and now it's just them, their mouths moving lazily together as Hikaru flexes his wrists free, wraps one arm around Pavel's back and the other hand around his dick. Pavel moans into his mouth, sweet and noisy as ever; he writhes into Hikaru's grip until he comes all over them both and they slump together, catching their breath and just drifting.

Some time later, Pavel's head tucked beneath his, Pavel's arm across his chest, Hikaru remembers to ask, "What was that wicked little torture device? Did you get it from the Romulans or something?"

"Oh, this?" Pavel slides over him to pick it up from the floor; it's all smooth gray metal, a handle like a toothbrush and a little wheel covered in sharp pegs. Pavel hits a button halfway up, and Hikaru hears a faint whine of electricity as he smells that whiff of ozone again. "I built it myself," Pavel says proudly, and Hikaru collapses against the pillow, laughing as he drops his hand over his eyes. "It is your new best friend, yes?"

"It's fucking evil," Hikaru complains, not saying no. Pavel puts the contraption back on the floor and slides back across him, slow and warm; once Pavel's settled against his side, Hikaru glances down his body and sees no red flecks or burns over his skin, just sweat and stickiness. "You really made that?"

"From an idea I saw once," Pavel snuggles in, brushing his mouth open and soft over Hikaru's cheek. "You liked it even more than I predicted."

"Jesus Christ," Hikaru breathes, thinking about how long it took him to learn what Pavel's intuitively grasped, some people he used to know, and all of San Francisco's possibilities. "Pavel, have you actually ever talked to someone about kinky stuff, before me?" Pavel shakes his head on Hikaru's shoulder. "When we get back to Earth, there are some people I want you to meet."

Pavel lifts his head, worry crinkling his forehead. "You want them to instruct me?"

Hikaru looks up at Pavel's open face, thinking about its alabaster stillness while he fastened the restraints. "Actually, I want to show you off, you natural born genius, you."

Pavel beams with accomplishment and kisses the side of Hikaru's mouth. "I am your genius," he says, and Hikaru agrees with one more kiss.


End file.
